Broken and Beyond
by Ghostly Melody
Summary: Sequel to "This Twisted Choice". Christine is forced back into a difficult life with Raoul, yet still finds her thoughts flooded with Erik. When she learns of his existence somewhere unknown, she seeks help from Mdm. Giry, and sets out to find him.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Broken and Beyond**

**A/N-**

**This is the sequel to "This Twisted Choice". If you have not yet read it, I strongly advise you to so you will comprehend the present situation the characters are in. I do have flashbacks included, but they are brief.**

**Summary:**

**Sequel to This Twisted Choice. Christine is forced back into a difficult life with Raoul, yet still finds her thoughts flooded with Erik. When she learns of his existence somewhere unknown, she seeks help from Mdm. Giry, and sets out to find him.**

**Please R&R :)**

**Enjoy, guys!**

.::PART ONE::.

Chapter One (Christine's POV)

The silence of the night is only broken by a single, peripheral disturbance.

Across the sweet grass, in the chilling lake and in comforting hollows, various fish and other animals take part in restful behavior, slumbering to rid themselves of the poisonous events of the day. They are able to dispose the horrid memories and thoughts.

Yet I cannot be like them. I never will.

I grip the railing of the grand balcony, my body tensing and eyes shutting softly to match with my grinding state of depression.

Fat, iridescent tears fall from my face unrelentingly.

Ten days.

Ten days since our last encounter.

I can still feel his hands upon my hips, his fiery being that had been pressed to my own. His fingers grazing my torso in rapturous thrill. And the pulsing of our hearts, thrumming against and fluttering as one. I part my mouth and open my eyes, reliving the blissful moment.

_Erik, my love, where are you?_

I yearn, but know it shall cease to surface.

I bring my eyes down, sweeping them over the great expanse. Perhaps..if I were to jump..

I shake my head and knit my brows to briefly expose my discomfort.

With a trembling body, I push from the balcony and retreat to my private bedroom for un-restful sleep.

...

"Miss?"

The muffled sound behind the door is the first thing to wake me from my lethargic state.

"Miss? May I come in?"

I rise from the bed, and stumble to the door. I allow the small maid entrance, and Daisy scuttles in, silver tray in hand.

Daisy curtsies, and I have the sudden impulse to cringe. "I've come to assist you."

"Yes. _Well.._"

Faster than I can protest, I'm herded away.

...

Corsets: Utterly the worst thing that has ever been invented.

And Daisy: With no doubt, one of the worlds most skilled torturer.

If you were to add those two together, allow them in a room with me at the same moment, I would step out with a pallid face and refusing lungs.

Which is an exact replica of me at present.

Tentative, trembling, enduring absolute torment, I passively make my way down the grand staircase of the de Chagny mansion in my pinching shoes. Gone are the days of slippers and boots.

"Hello, Christine. Have you gotten an ample amount of sleep? You don't look well." Raoul greets me at the bottom with a joyful smile playing on his lips.

"No." I breathe, "I had plenty. Thank you for the concern. But there is something that's troub.."

"..Well, if it's nothing, shall we move on?"

"Certainly." I grit. I clutch the railing, my knuckles white with the force.

We make our way to the dining room, which displays a colorful array of food prepared to be devoured. I lay a hand to my stomach, heaving for a breath. Raoul pays no mind to my troubling situation, and helps me in my chair.

He flees to the end of the grand expanse of cloth-covered wood to poise in his own. Raoul gives a small chuckle, "Oh, Little Lotte, you mustn't be so timid. After all, it is food and nothing more."

I take a forced bite from my toast, allowing the dry bread to sliver down. A smile flickers on my face, and fades when Raoul glances away.

With ravenous gulps, I down my steaming tea in record-setting time. Anything to end this meal the quickest.

Yet Raoul takes his time, fiddling with the oranges or refilling his cup. I observe him from my faraway perch, growing anxious as each second comes and vanishes into the air.

Raoul rises from his seat, and I gasp a sigh of relief. "Let us take a walk, Christine. It is a beautiful day!"

His jolly words are meant to lift my spirit heaven-high. But it fails to even propel it an inch.

I nod, grimace, and step sideways from my chair. Clutching my stiff skirts, I follow Raoul out to the gardens.

We are halfway through the rose buses when my head begins to spin. I become light, as if a feather shifting silently through the wind as it paints the sky. The corset pushes against my chest, restricting any air to flow freely in and out of my lungs.

"Raoul.." I whisper. "I'm not feeling well. May I retire to my room for the rest of the morning?"

"Of course, go on ahead. I shall be inside momentarily."

"Thank you."

As soon as I've rounded the wall of thorns, I'm picking up speed and tumbling across the lawns. I'm in a race against myself. Who shall win? My will to breathe? Or my insistent outfit?

I trudge up the stairs, clinging to the railing as I run.

I pass several doors, slamming the one to my private room shut once privacy is obtained.

I remove myself of the the skirts, laces, frills, and anything else I was dressed in. At last, when my corset is exposed, I yank at the buttons and strings, the walls of resolution I wish only to tear.

I throw it down and take in gulps of refreshing air. How tight did Daisy have it?

I struggle out of the many pins that tame my brown curls, and kick the shoes across the floor. In nothing but my thin chemise, I manage to make my way to the bed, and cry myself to a bitter nightmare.

I pray that God will have pity, and that when I awake, this will only be a terrible dream.

**A/N-**

**Hmm..seems Christine isn't enjoying her fate so far :/**

**I'm SO sorry this is short, you guys :(**

**You all obviously wanted me to update quickly, so..I did.**

**The next one will most likely be in Erik's or Meg's POV. I don't know xD**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **

**Well, well. **

**A quick update last time :) Glad you all enjoyed it! And for this one, forgive me if it appears odd or comes off as jumping in too quick. I'd just prefer to get to ball rolling. **

.::PART ONE::.

Chapter Two

(Erik's POV)

(Ten days prior)

"Let us see..what to do with a creature such as yourself..?" The boy leans over me; a prevailing grin is plastered to his face.

He studies me for a moment longer, then recoils. "And would one of you at least put the mask back on him? I've grown tired of looking that head." One moves around me, jamming the covering with a brutal force.

Yet as the pain is bestowed, I discover my thoughts focused only on one soul individual.

_Christine._ "Where have you taken her?" I demand.

The only way to of reached the Paris Opera house once more was to of deposited her someplace contrasting.

"Do not be _stupid_, Phantom. She is at my estate. Where else would I have taken her? The moon?"

I scowl up at him, "With the money and the power you possess, I wouldn't be surprised.."

Raoul chuckles and brings himself closer, shifting his anatomy slightly to reach my present position. "Now, _Opera Ghost_, I believe the true question you would like answered is where I am taking you?"

I narrow my eyes and bring my fingers to my palms in a fist. "Certainly."

"Madame Giry's relations with your former life have told me quite a bit of where you originated. It seems to me you belonged to a group of..circus folk?.._Gypsies?_ Correct me if I'm wrong."

I feel my throat tighten, the world cease its rapid motion, and the earth crumble away into a fading oblivion. Any life I once held slips away as the horrid words ooze from his serpent lips. My voice is hoarse with disbelief and revulsion. "**No..!**"

"Oh, _yes! _Isn't this _marvelous?_" Raoul questions rhetorically.

He rises from his bent pose, and addresses the mob with an acclaimed nod, "I'd like to thank you all for this work. Without you, I would never have gotten far."

"Sir? What are we going to do with him?" A man jerks his head to a motionless boy, Meg situated behind him with an abject face.

"I'll have him picked up once we clear out. We don't need the extra attention."

The hooligans furthermore straighten and tighten my mask.

"_I'm forgetting something, I believe .._" The boy hisses.

He motions to one of his minions, and they pass him one of my goblets, obtained from a shelf.

With a unsteady hand and a weak grip, he brings it down atop my head, inclining greater pain than former and expected. Before I leave the Earth, I can just catch his satisfied grin.

...

(Meg's POV)

(Ten days prior)

The Ghost falls to the ground with a resounding thud.

His body slumps, and then goes limp against the cold ground.

I bite my lip, squeezing my eyes tight.

_What have I done?_

Christine..my dearest friend..

Obviously in love with that Phantom- the unmasked horror, _certainly the devil himself! _

I think of her glimmering eyes, full of endearment and awe whenever she had merely glanced at the Ghost. The passion and longing in her soul was difficult to pass by and ignore.

Did I look that way towards Sam? I give a quick look to his crumpling body.

_Perhaps ... _

Yet I have only justified my feelings moments ago; how could I have earlier?

I turn, slowly looking at the Vicomte.

That man.. which we all had truthfully confided in ..a twisted, hating soul who would subject this stranger to future torture.

How could I've been so blind?

The choice.

The _rightful_ choice- it chews at my sanity. I have to assist Christine.

I have betrayed her.

Hesitantly, I approach Raoul with an air of unease, "Wherever are we headed?"

He turns from discussion, an irritated look pasted there, "Chartres, here in France. That is where the circus is."

I nod, and scurry away, back through the gate from which we have come. I must tell Christine.

After all, this is my doing.

**A/N- Okay, now, you all might think me crazy for only offering such a short chapter. Well, I would love it if you all don't bash me for my crimes. I need to jump into things fast! The story will be more enticing that way. **

**Meg is going to get to Christine soon.. but I don't know if she'll go along with her plan once her friend decides to leave..**

**Please review! 0-:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-******

**Sorry for the late update. I've..been having some..issues.. ******

**Check out my ****profile****; I've a website link on there! It's Phantom of the Opera themed...**** :) But it's crappy as it is still "in the works".**

**Please, R&R..they're what keep me going.******

**PLEASE READ THE OTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE (A/N) AT THE BOTTOM!**

.::PART ONE::.

Chapter Three (Erik's POV)

I am only aware of two things as our journey lengthens, and night turns to day.

I am in incredible pain.

And soon, I will surely die.

Opening my eyes, I feel the suns' harsh rays lash into my back, bubbling the skin with vengeful torment.

I am currently situated on the saddle of a horse, thrown over on my stomach as if a piece of worthless trash ready to be thrown and abandoned.

The light forced upon me is exotic. I have never before been in a situation such as this. I am out in broad daylight! Whoever heard of it?

Astounded, I roughly bring my eyes to a close and open them slowly to battle the heat.

Slowly, forms and blurs come into view. Tittering ballerinas and husky stagehands. And of course, him.

The man behind this all.

The irrelevance of this whole scheme is overwhelming.

That dimwitted man..

My throat seizes and my stomach clenches. They are taking me back to the camp.

I struggle, furling and un-furling my hands.

They take note of my predicament, and turn sharply round toaddressme.

"Hush, monster!" One of them shouts.

An older man takes my hair in his hand, and yanks my head back to strike me boldly across the face.

The world dances in a thousand lights and sounds, and abruptly vanishes.

**...**

"Are you sure this here beast is worth my money?"

"Certainly sir, certainly!"

My eyes flutter open, the world tumbling over itself as my vision adjusts to the bleak light.

First, I can only take in a small amount.

Blurred forms and shifting hues. Warping arrangements on an unbalanced scale.

"It doesn't look like much of nothing, that's certain," A husky man with an ill-fitting coat comments, sniffing as he looms over my hunched body.

"I can assure you, monsieur, he is worth it. Many will come to see him-" As my hearing is fully developed, I come at last take in this speaker. Christine's child-hood friend, Raoul de Chagny.

I shift, and am earned a swift kick to the ribs.

"And why is that?"

"Oh," The boy pauses to grin. I see a flash of dulled-white teeth in the dark, "It's his ghastly appearance that shall surely draw them in."

"His what?"

"His face!"

"H-his.. face?" The fool echoes his words, as if attempting to comprehend the message.

"Yes, his face.." I hear the boy say. Yet under his breath: "You blubbering idiot.."

The other man takes no mind, or doesn't even take notice at the fop's harsh words and tone. "Well, take that stupid mask away and let me see!"

"Very well. But what you are about to see may scar you. I advise you look away."

He leans down and takes firm hold, yanking my mask away.

The other man lets go a strangled gasp, and backs away. And I feel there is no more need to conceal my deformity. His eyes narrow, as if in deep consideration. Yet he does not comment.

"How much..?" The burly man queries.

"Five-hundred francs. I suppose he isn't worth much anyways.."

The man grunts, and gestures with a stiff arm, "Come on, then, we'll make the payment in here.."

The fop gives a sly smile, throws me the mask, and enters another tent.

With a shaking hand, I strap on the black mask and slump back onto the hay-strewn ground.

They both reenter shortly after with shinning faces and drunken grins. I scowl as they move in.

"Does he have a name?"

Raoul pauses, "None that I know of. You can call him anything, I prefer 'Ghost' or 'Monster'."

"I'm sure I'll come up with something. Devil, maybe."

I find it amazing how they can joke about my appearance right in front of me.

Although, this hasn't been the first time.

"It's been a pleasure, sir," The man says. He reaches for Raoul's hand, grasping it steadily.

As they shake, the fop splits into an evil grin, "The pleasure was all mine."

He leaves, and I am at last alone with my future tormentor.

"Now, now, we can't have you displayed here, can we? Come, monster, I've a new home for you."

**  
><strong>**A/N- ******

**Our poor Erik!**** D: What are your opinions?**

**Well, sorry this was short. I haven't been able to really sit down and write. ******

**I'm not going to have chap. 4 up for a while. Sorry!**** :(**

**I'm going to be gone for five days on a vacation. I'll try to update soon..**** :)**

**Please check out the website! It would make me happy to have some new members! :')**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **

**Hey all! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, worked pretty hard on it and this one. Thanks! ;) keep the reviews up, please.**

**I apologize for the tardiness. **

_**And am sad to say to I will not as often by updating due to the upcoming school year. If you'd like to be informed of more, PM me**__**.**_

**Translations- **

**Oh, mon Meg courageuse- oh, my brave Meg **

**Ami- friend **

**Ah, well.. On with the chapter!**

.::PART ONE::.

Chapter Four (Christine's POV)

The rain descends to kiss the earth, flowering her in a pattern of distant precipitation. It pools at the ground, forming drizzling puddles lined with mud.

Pressing my forehead to the glass of the window, I fog the surface, and accomplish a filmy misrepresentation of myself. I lunge away, a scowl evident on my face.

_Am I to stay prisoner in this room?_ After all, it is what Raoul had instructed!

I glance down, noting a blurred form rushing through the rain.

I narrow my eyes, the tiny frame becoming apparent. Meg.

The foul curl vanishes from my lips, to be replaced by a bewildered exchange.

Why is she here_? _

_Certainly to discuss a matter of "relevance". _

Silently, I exit the room and take to the massive flight of stairs. Descending with tremendous discretion, I view the world around me with an air of aversion.

I slink to the beat of my own drum, my pounding heart. Slowly, I inch into the parlor, and past a slumbering Raoul.

Currently, there is no maid to answer the door, so I do it myself.

Wide eyed, drenched down to her skin, Meg Giry stands before me.

There are no hugs or fond exchanges.

My eyes flicker across her wet frame, disbelief mixed with a raging fire, "What are you here for?" I question skeptically.

"Christine.." Meg's eyes plead with me for apprehension.

"You.. betrayed me.."

"Please, allow me to explain-!"

"Explain _what,_ Meg? _What is there to explain?_"

There is a brief mumbling and rousing of Raoul.

Hesitantly, I draw Meg quietly inside. Silently, I lead her on stiff legs to a small room. I lock the door and turn around, eyeing her with anxiety.

"Christine. I was blind; lead by another. I was unaware of the consequences pursuing my actions-"

"..Are you unaware of the friendship we shared..? Or were you 'blind'?" I hiss, craving a victory. I will not give in. _**I refuse!**_

"Christine.."

"I _love_ him Meg. With a passion you will never understand. I would die to see Erik, I would give all I have-the clothes on my BACK, so be it- just to be within spitting distance of him. I cannot go on. Another day departed and I will surely die!" My voice is hoarse and clipping as I speak, the tears seeming endless.

"..I.. I had only assumed it was a simple love and nothing more.." Meg whispers as my escalation ceases.

I calm my heaving chest, and take a few calming breaths. "Meg.. I have no idea what I was thinking just then. Forgive me for such rash actions."

Meg simply nods.

After the silence thickens, Meg speaks up, "Christine.. I know where they have taken.. your.. Erik."

I perk at this sentence.

Meg bites down on her pink lip, "But you are not going to be pleased."

...

**(Madame Giry's POV) **

I stare into the infinite flames, memorizing each licking path they take into the air.

Tea cup handled with an unrelenting grip, I torture my fingers until the knuckles are white.

My mind gradually drifts back into the misty memories of this past week. It was just two days ago my dear Meg had come home.

Only to flee again, seeking another.

Christine.

I rise, the folds of my skirts barely drifting across the floorboards. They creak and moan in a small tantrum as I pace the surface, passing the fire to reach the window.

Gripping the curtains, I pull them back to reveal a gloomy afternoon. Rain that lashes nonstop, and gray skin ringed with brooding precipitation.

"_Oh, mon _Meg _courageuse_, **return to me**.."

...

**(Christine's POV)**

"_Tell._ Me." I growl, clenching my fists.

"He has been taken to Chartres. For.. the traveling circus." Meg replies.

I thin my lips, glancing away, "Are.. you positive?"

"Yes. Raoul told me himself."

My eyes burn a scorning fire, "Thank you, Meg. I will ensure his return."

On my heels, I turn sharply and silently exit, leading Meg up the stairs. Yet as we ascend, and the lengthy stairs grow more durable, we catch Raoul's stirring.

Frantic, I lock the door of my room, hearing his muffled, sloppy steps.

Meg chews on her lip, furrowing her brows, "Christine, Mother is concerned with Erik just as much as you are. I am almost positive she will assist you if you request." She clutches my arms, staring me straight in the eye with grim observance. "I wish you well. May God be with you, _ami._"

"Meg.." Tentative, I trap her in a soft embrace, "Forgive me.."

Meg nods, solemn, and breaks away.

I don my cloak, and take to the balcony. Glancing down with speculating eyes, I feel a slight twinge of defeat.

It is at least a level from the ground.

Racing back into the room, I coax Meg to assist me.

"I'll tie the sheet on the railing, bunch then, and you use it as a rope to get you grounded." Meg offers, cleverly.

As soon as I am placed onto the grass below, I begin to hear Raoul's cries.

Paying no further heed, I scramble for the stables.

**A/N- I hope you guys read ALL the beginning authors' note! If you have not, please do. Please review! :)**


End file.
